What if?
by MaryAliceBrandonCullen1
Summary: Soo meine erste deutsche FF...Bella und Edward leben in der Zeit von Jane Austen. Ich hab versucht im alten Schreibstil zu schreiben...hoffe ihr mögt die Story ... please review
1. Gute Neuigkeiten

Kapitel 1

Ich war so aufgeregt.

Mein Vater war losgegangen um bei der Familie vorzusprechen die erst kürzlich die Villa am Waldrand bezogen hatte. Das außerordentlich große und schöne Haus war lange Zeit leergestanden. Die meisten hatten gedacht es würde nie jemand hineinziehen.

Und jetzt war diese geheimnisvolle Familie gekommen. Ich selbst hatte sie noch nie erblickt, doch meine Freundinnen – Angela Weber, Leah Clearwater, Rachel Black und Emily Uley – hatten sie bereits gesehen.

Sie waren anscheinend alle extrem blass – Blässe war natürlich normal für Menschen ihres Standes, aber sie schienen sogar für ihre Verhältnisse bleich. Außerdem hatten alle – wie Leah berichtete – tiefe Augenringe. Sie schienen nicht sehr viel Schlaf zu bekommen. Aber trotz den genannten Umstände sagte man mir, seien sie unglaublich schön.

Ich hoffte, dass mein Vater mir dieses Gerücht bestätigen könnte. Es war nie schlecht ein paar hübsche Gesichter zu sehen. Vor allem, wenn man unverheiratet war. Nicht das ich vorhatte zu heiraten. Es war etwas was jungen Mädchen beigebracht wurde ... nach heiratsfähigen Männern Ausschau zu halten.

Meine Mutter war die einzige die das anderes sah. Sie riet mir – wenn überhaupt zu heiraten, dann erst, wenn ich mindestens 25 war.

Von meinen Freundinnen war eine verheiratet – Emily -, eine verlobt – Rachel – und eine erwartete alsbald einen Heiratsantrag von ihrem Angebeteten Mr. Cheney. Das war Angela.

Mr. Cheney war ein angenehmer Mann um die siebzehn. Er war vermögend, gutaussehend und – was das wichtigste war – er liebte Angela mehr als sein eigenes Leben. Sie erwiderte seine Gefühle gleichermaßen heftig. Leah, die wie ich noch ledig und ohne Aussicht auf einen Ehemann war, beneidete sie nur zu sehr.

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür.

Das Hausmädchen – Jessica Stanley – öffnete. „Guten Tag, Sir." Sagte sie zu jemandem an der Haustür und knickste.

Einen Moment später trat mein Vater durch die Tür. Er begrüßte Jessica mit einem Kopfnicken und kam dann herein.

„Guten Morgen, Papa." Sagte ich und erhob mich von dem Sofa auf dem ich saß. „Wie war es?"

„Guten Tag mein Kind. Es lief gut. Besser als ich erwartet hatte." Er zog eine Grimasse.

Die meisten vom Stand dieser Familie reagierten nicht besonders gut auf uns. Ein Mann mit seiner Tochter, die Ehefrau weggelaufen und mit einem anderen verheiratet. Ein Skandal. Wir konnten froh sein, dass man uns nicht ganz aus der Gesellschaft ausgeschlossen hatte.

„Sie waren alle äußerst freundlich. Vor allem Dr. Cullen. Ein sehr eleganter Gentleman. Ich war anfangs etwas skeptisch, als ich hörte, dass er und seine Frau einen fast erwachsenen Sohn adoptiert haben. Mr. Edward Cullen ist adoptiert musst du wissen. Naja jedenfalls sind wir morgen zum Dinner bei ihnen eingeladen. Ich würde sagen, du ziehst dein grünes Kleid an." Er lächelte und sah dabei sofort zehn Jahre jünger aus. „Es steht dir so gut."

„Danke Papa." Ich lächelte zurück.


	2. Eine seltsame Begegnung

Kapitel 2

„Sie sehen wunderbar aus, Miss Swan." Sagte Jessica als sie mir am nächsten Abend in mein Kleid half.

Als ich jedoch in den Spiegel blickte sah ich, dass ich für ihren Geschmack _zu_ wunderbar aussah.

„Danke Jessica. Könntest du jetzt bitte nach unten gehen und dem Kutscher sagen, dass wir zu gut wie fertig sind?" fragte ich.

„Ja, Miss Swan." Sie knickste und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Ich war froh, für einen Moment allein zu sein. Ich wollte noch einen Brief an meine Mutter fertig schreiben und dafür brauchte ich meine Ruhe.

Ich setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch, holte das Pergament heraus und las, was ich bisher geschrieben hatte.

_Forks, den 20. 2._

_Liebste Mama_

_Du hast mich gebeten, dir die Neuigkeiten zu schildern. _

_Hier sind sie:_

_Meine gute Freundin Miss Black hat sich kürzlich verlobt. Ihr zukünftiger Ehemann ist ein enger Freund von Mr. Jacob Black, dem Sohn von Vaters engstem Freund._

Ich tunkte meine Feder in das Tintenfass und setzte sie auf das Papier:

Des weiteren ist eine neue Familie in das lange verlassene Haus am Waldrand gezogen. Ihr Name ist Cullen.

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen und Mrs. Esme Cullen mit Dr. Carlisle Cullens Geschwistern Mrs. Rosalie Hale und Mr. Jasper Cullen und deren Partnern Mr. Emmett Hale und Mrs. Alice Cullen. Außerdem der Adoptivsohn von Dr. Carlisle Cullen und Mrs. Esme Cullen, Mr. Edward Cullen. _

_Vater und ich sind heute Abend zum Dinner bei ihnen eingeladen. _

_Ich werde ihm in meinem nächsten Brief von dem Treffen berichten. _

_Liebe Grüße an Mr. Dwyer._

_In Liebe_

_Isabella_

Ich schob den Brief in einen Umschlag und klebte ihn zu. Dann legte ich ihn auf den Tisch. Jessica würde ihn finden und zu meiner Mutter schicken lassen.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Die Kutsche hielt vor dm großen Haus. Mein Vater stieg aus und ich ließ mich von ihm aus der Kutsche heben. Gemeinsam liefen wir den Weg zum Haus hinauf.

Mein Vater klopfte an die Tür.

Zu meiner großen Überraschung öffnete Dr. Cullen selbst.

Ich erkannte ihn sofort. Viele meiner Bekannten hatte ihn mir beschrieben, doch ihn in seiner ganzen Erhabenheit zu sehen war überwältigender als tausend Beschreibungen. Er war blond und seine Augen hatten die Farbe von dunklem Gold. Er war – wie bekannt – bleich und hatte tiefe, lilane Ringe unter den Augen. Sie waren wie Blutergüsse.

Und doch sah er wie ein Engel aus.

Er lächelte freundlich. „Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Heim." Sagte er sanft. Seine Stimme glich flüssigem Honig.

„Es freut mich sehr, sie meiner liebsten Tochter Isabella vorzustellen, Dr. Cullen." Sagte mein Vater freudig.

Er schien sich sehr wohl zu fühlen.

Ich lächelte und knickste.

„Es freut mich sehr sie kennenzulernen Miss Swan. Aber ich bitte sie, nicht vor mir zu knicksten." Er lächelte.

„Wenn sie es wünschen Dr. Cullen." Erwiderte ich und nahm die Hand (sie war verblüffend kalt und hart) die er mir entgegenstreckte. „Auch ich freue mich ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Bitte nennen sie mich Bella."

Er bat uns einzutreten.

Das Haus war wunderschön eingerichtet und sehr groß. Die Einrichtung war in hellen Tönen gehalten und sehr modern. „Was für ein schönes Haus!" rief ich voller Verzückung aus.

„Vielen Dank. Meine Frau hat sehr viel Arbeit investiert."

Dr. Cullen führte uns in das Kaminzimmer. Dort saß der Rest der Familie. Alle erhoben sich als wir eintraten.

Mir fiel sofort auf wie schön sie alle waren. Die beiden Mädchen die mich sofort freundlich begrüßten mussten in meinem Alter sein.

Eine von beiden hatte schwarzes, kurzes Haar. Sie war sehr klein und trug ein schwarzes, eng anliegenes Kleid was erkennen ließ, dass sie sehr dünn war.

Das andere Mädchen war um einiges größer, hatte langes, goldblondes Haar und war das Schönste was ich je gesehen hatte. Sie trug ein rotes Kleid das bis zur Taille eng war und dann in einer langen Schleppe auslief.

Die beiden streckten mir lächelnd ihre Hände entgegen. Sie waren – wie Dr. Cullens zuvor – eiskalt und hart wie Stein.

Ich sah die anderen an.

Eine Frau um die fünfundzwanzig mit karamellfarbenem Haar die mich leicht an meine Mutter erinnerte, ein Mann mit blondem Haar der löwenhaft wirkte, ein Mann mit braunen Locken der sehr groß und breit erschien und ein Mann der etwas jünger war als die anderen. Seine Haare waren von einem seltsamen bronze. Er war sehr schön. Fast so schön wie die blonde Frau.

Mir fiel auf, dass sie alle dieselben goldenen Augen hatten. Und dieselben dunklen Ringe darunter. Alle bis auf einen. Den jungen Mann mit dem bronzefarbenen Haar. Seine Augen waren schwarz. Und die Ringe darunter noch dunkler als unter den Augen der anderen.

Ich ging näher heran um ihn und die anderen zu begrüßen. Doch als ich auf ihn zulief, änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck von interessiert und leicht frustriert – warum auch immer er frustriert war – auf abweisend und angespannt. Ich blieb automatisch stehen aus Schock über seine Reaktion und als ich ihm in die Augen sah, erkannte ich blanken Hass.

„Entschuldigen sie mich." Zischte er durch die Zähne hindurch. Und dann rannte er mit einer Geschwindigkeit aus dem Raum die ich nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.


End file.
